Katrika
Katrika is a cute, young Londorean naga, who arrived on Felarya not long ago. She is reasonably attractive and her human body appears to be in its late teens (she would be 18 by humans standards). She used to wear a shirt on her former world but not any more, now that most of her friends go naked. Katrika is pretty inexperienced and prone to bouts of juvenile behavior from time to time. She is also pretty naive and trusting, although recent events have taught her to be more careful when judging people. She quickly developed a crush on Anna. This is obvious to everyone who sees them together, but Katrika still thinks that this is her "little secret". She writes in a diary, a fairly uncommon thing for nagas to do. Katrika is also terribly afraid of large birds because of some events that happened during her childhood, and is scared of Harpies, which puzzles her friends. Reshaping ability Just a few months ago Katrika was the size of a human, but due to one of her remarkable abilities she grew rapidly and is now 87 feet tall. Katrika belongs to a rare naga species who possesses the ability to "leach" magic from their environment (and objects around them) and uses this energy to mutate their cells to increase their chances of survival. On her home world of Londore, her family used this ability to survive in a climate too cold for other naga species. In practice, this ability means Katrika can re-shape her body. For example, she could flatten her tail and increase the size of her lungs and become a sea-naga, or she could grow a razor-sharp blade from the end of her tail as a weapon. Using this ability Katrika has developed venomous fangs and the ability to spray her venom like some varieties of cobras. She modeled her venom after that of her good friend Nix, the chilotaur, and it's quite nasty. Her shape changing ability, while useful, is not instantaneous. It takes time for Katrika to remodel her body if the changes are significant, but because Felarya is saturated with magic the process is a lot quicker here than on her home world. She is not quite used to all of these changes yet, especially having increased in size so quickly, so she moves a little clumsily compared to other Nagas, and often misjudges distances and bumps her head as well. Hunting habits Along with getting bigger, Katrika also modified her diet. Like most Felaryan nagas she now hunts humans and nekos. Of the two she greatly prefers humans as she holds a grudge against them from her childhood. She is also rather well known for her fondness for small Mermaids and Slug Girls. She doesn't tease her prey very much, like Crisis or Anko does, and will also release very young children and nursing mothers, which puzzles some but has lead others to accord her some measure of respect. Once she has you in her mouth though, things are very different! She likes to hold her prey for awhile and feel their desperate struggles to escape as they kick and punch against her tongue and gums. She can also use her adaptive ability to hold back her stomach acids in order to delay digestion so that her prey 's struggles last longer inside of her belly. Katrika likes to hunt along the very edge of the Miragia forest, which is very dimensionally unstable, often providing her with meals of lost and confused humans and animals. She can sense the disturbance caused by Felarya connecting to another world and tries to arrange it so that she can "greet" any new arrivals! Stories featuring Katrika * Katrika's diary *Katrika belongs to Zoekin. Contact Category:Characters Category:Naga Characters